


The temptation of Father Fell

by OKami_hu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Fanart, Gen, M/M, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: My entry for the Good Omens AU Fest. The prompt was 'One of them is human, the other is still and angel/demon'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Good AUmens AU Fest





	The temptation of Father Fell




End file.
